Monsters: What Are They?
by Seoul81
Summary: A more antagonistic take on Harry throughout the years- physical and emotional abuse don't fade miraculously. Or: Why Harry chose the wand out of the three hallows. Or: Harry becomes the equivalent of Moriarty.


A more antagonistic take on Harry throughout the years- physical and emotional abuse don't fade miraculously.

Or: Why Harry chose the wand out of the three hallows.

Or: Harry becomes Mycroft.

 _ **Preamble**_

Most development is spawned from a hunger. Whether it be a hunger for knowledge, power, or physical hunger, the urge never really disappears-even as years pass. Most are passed as morbid curiosity buried within the back of the mind, hidden by morals and ethics given by society; yet some hungers are never sated- these are the most dangerous of all.

This brings call to the topic of Harry Potter, a curious being forged in the cruel hands of kin and driven to have one of the most dangerous hungers of all: _power._

Young children, as a rule, are more observant than most take them as.

At the young age of five, Harry noticed the heaping piles of food on Dudley's plate in stark contrast with his own empty plate and _wished_.

Magic heard his cry and transferred the heaping mass of fish and chips onto his own plate. The sheer joy of having something to calm his aching stomach overrode the shock of having the ability in the first place, and the first steaming piece of fried cod tasted _glorious._ It would be something forever immortalised in his brain-not the taste of vinegar and fish, but rather the distinct knowledge of: " _If there is something that is wanted, take it."_

At the age of five, and although still not very literate, Dudley was still able to throw a tantrum with enough words to describe the plight of his food disappearing from reaching distance within his small grubby hands; mostly comprised of the words: "no!", and "Freak!".

Harry didn't eat for a week after the incident and smelled of feces after being thrown in the cupboard with the rest of the small feast after Petunia proclaimed them too dirty for her son's consumption. He was hard pressed not to devour the rest of the food, but he managed to preserve what little remained as he didn't know when his next meal could be. It was in those hungry, hungry moments that Harry realized the newest rule: " _Don't get caught."_

He was let out of the cupboard because of the smell two days later, a pile of his own feces clumping at his bare toes while his throat rattled with thirst. It was at this age that Harry learned to _hate._

It quickly turns to addiction.

Dudley breaks his leg after sneering at Harry.

Petunia has to get her fingertip reattached after accidentally cutting it off

Vernon is fired from his job after several scandals with sexually transmitted diseases pop up. He's also sued close to a million pounds for his crimes.

They obtain the reputation of insanity after spreading rumors that Harry had caused the incidents. Punishments also become harsher. He can't afford to slip now.

His newfound powers were explored with caution after being made to clean up his own cupboard. He was always careful- nothing too large like transferring an entire feast to his plate, but small things. Sneak a few coins of change from his cousin's jar, Risk a handful or so of soy beans and cranberries that his aunt liked, all to lighten the aching in his stomach when he wasn't fed. They don't notice the slowly disappearing spare change and small tidbits of food.

Meanwhile, the Dursleys are beginning to finally understand. Harry's read something about this sort of behavioral experiment on dogs, and how to train them. If the Dursleys hit Harry, they were punished. If the Dursleys starved Harry, they were publicly humiliated.

The learning process abruptly slows with the death of Piers Polkiss. He's found with blunt injury impacts, slightly decayed, and buried under a shallow layer of dirt. His own father is found guilty of a hit-and-run on his own son, but causes an outrage in court when he claims to have no memory of driving. The Dursleys tut at the incident, and buy Dudley chocolate to calm down the sniveling boy. They give dirty looks at Harry before tossing him into the cupboard. They don't notice his smirk widen as he replicated the time where Piers had pushed him in front of a moving car in full.

The Dursleys become even more violent, and Harry has no problems with paying the obese family back in full. With each bruise he earns from the family, one of Vernon's toes falls off from spontaneous leprosy. With every line of verbal abuse, Dudley's weight starts to dramatically drop into dangerous lows, fat filled skin becoming sallow in a matter of days. As his punishments to the Dursleys progressively become worse, _they still don't learn_. No, instead, they become even more idiotic.

Petunia calls a catholic priest after she claims that Harry has a demon possessing him. What the priest arrives to see is a small, dirty looking boy cowering from an obese man. As the priest argues with Petunia, it only takes a small suggestion of rage within Vernon's piggy-mind to make the blob of fat attempt to tackle the priest.

Harry doesn't usually involve people who hadn't done anything to him, so he summons a small pillow from the Dursley family couch and directs the cushion under the priest's head. Afterall, he can always claim in witness accounts that Vernon had tried to smother the guest in the house if the investigators are curious.

The priest ends up with several broken ribs, hand marks around his throat, and a severe concussion that the doctors at the hospital are sure the man won't survive. He does though, Harry makes sure of it.

If the man ends up winning the lottery and finally paying off his college debts from America, officials can't trace it back to Harry.

Vernon Dursley is arrested for charges of assault, and the bail is more than the mortgage for the private drive. The family of three turns into a family of two as Petunia refuses to share her life savings to form a bail for Vernon.

Petunia and Dudley move into a small apartment above a seedy bar. There are constantly shady figures with sly eyes lying on windows. With their empty bragging, grating voices, and Dudley's new gaming systems, the two don't last a night.

The cool bodies are found after a complaint is filed to the bar.

Harry _smiles._

.

.

When Dumbledore opens the door to private drive, he expects the Dursley family to be ordering a young Harry around. He expects Harry to be meek, pliable to his ideals and desperate for a friend.

What he finds is a room splattered with bloody spots missed by the scene clean-up crew.

In the darkened living room, he can see a vague glow, and barely manages to restrain a flinch has he hears a repetitive slurping sound. He holds his wand out and ready, muscles tensing and magic swirling in readiness to defend or attack…

In front of a dust covered television, there's a small, green-eyed boy slowly slurping cup-noodles. He looks up silently at the news report and grimaces. News reports of dead bodies being found above a bar are gruesome, but not too alarming. However, Harry's gleeful facial expression at the murders is frightening.

Dumbledore is startlingly reminded of a young Tom Riddle.

He's frozen in panic, mind working furiously on backup plans.

He doesn't realize shadows slowly meandering on the floor. The dark constructions bind him tightly before he can react and he's forced to the ground and hogtied. A foot plants onto his back, and Dumbledore grunts as his head knocks against the ground.

For the first time in a very long while, Dumbledore is afraid.

He's a pathetic sight, wand-hand pinned against the floor and his hat knocked off the white fluff of his head to lie on the dust covered floor. His eyes are wide, frightful against the pallid sunken lines of his face.

Small footfalls come to his position, and Albus can see the cool, disdainful gaze looking on his prone form, and he swallows a placating comment before he grunts at the child-size weight standing on his chest.

"Now, _who are_ ** _you_**."

A/N: So, should I continue or no? (if so I need a beta badly )

Seoul81


End file.
